


The Boys Wearing Flower Crowns

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:39:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by the scene in Mask when Fraser was having fun with the security system</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Boys Wearing Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the scene in Mask when Fraser was having fun with the security system


End file.
